El negocio
by Blackbomberwoman
Summary: Un hombre desconocido le ofrece a un joven universitario una jugosa suma de dinero por realizar una peculiar tarea, pero al parecer, no recibe toda la información necesaria antes de decidir si acepta o no, y si perderá el alma por unos pesos...


"El negocio"

Novio:

Antes que nada. No quiero ser juzgado.

Soy como soy. He tenido una vida difícil. Mis padres murieron aún antes de aprender lo que era el afecto. La mayor parte de mi infancia la pasé al cuidado de tutores y Hospitales, porque siempre tenía dolores de cabeza y pesadillas.

De ahí supongo que viene mi manía. Siempre aprendí a estar sólo y valerme por mi mismo, a sacar el máximo provecho a cada oportunidad.

No puedo soportar que me toquen. Me descoloca, me molesta. El afecto me resbala por los costados. No soy de andar en grupo, con suerte tengo uno o dos buenos amigos…

Precisamente fue uno de ellos el que me metió en un lío… Algo que parecía la mejor solución a mis problemas. Aún recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer.

-"Es un chico sano, limpio, de buen aspecto y carácter dócil, me dijo Andrew con una sonrisa. Está en apuros para pagar la Universidad. El trabajo de medio tiempo no le da para pagar el último año, y si no paga ahora perderá la media beca. Y curiosamente se parece un poco a ti"

Le di un sorbo a mi vaso de whisky. El tiempo se nos venía encima y ya o había posibilidad de echarse atrás o regodearse.

-¿Y crees que estará dispuesto a hacerlo?

-Su hermano me ha dicho que sí, y que hoy va a preparar el terreno. Le he dicho que sea muy discreto. No queremos el nombre de tu empresa metido en un lío turbio, menos ahora que cotizas en la Bolsa…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El otro:

Sólo será una vez. Me prometí.

Algunas veces había bailado con una ceñida zunga de látex rojo y una corbata amarilla en un Club de medio pelo. Las mujeres, muchas de ella bastante bonitas aunque maduras, enloquecían al verme, cantando bailando y moviendo mi cuerpo provocativamente… A veces debía huir, temiendo hasta por mi vida… Todas esas uñas y bocas y brazos estirándose hacia mí.

Igual estaba agradecido. Cada peso me acercaba más a ser el ingeniero que mis padres habían soñado antes de fallecer… fallecer estúpida y prematuramente en aquél accidente de auto.

Todo el tiempo he tenido que rascarme con mis propias uñas. No he tenido una herencia que dilapidar precisamente… Aunque con mis dos hermanos, hemos salido bien adelante. Estoy orgulloso de ellos, aunque al crápula del más pequeño le viva diciendo ¡idiota! o que lo tiraron al nacer… ¡tiene un humor de perros! Yo le revuelvo el pelo para ponerlo furioso, porque sé que está orgulloso de su melena platinada, jajajaja. Somos una trilogía, nos peleamos y apoyamos en todo alternativamente.

Pero de todas formas, me asusta sobremanera "el negocio" que Yaten consiguió para mí. Lamentablemente necesito el dinero, o no me habría metido nunca en algo tan turbio. Jamás.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Novio:

Mi prometida quiere hacerlo. Al menos una vez antes de casarnos. Para saber si somos compatibles. ¡Qué fastidio!

Es bonita, de buena familia, delicada como una rosa rubia. Justo el toque que necesita mi imagen de próspero hombre de negocios. Una bonita esposa trofeo colgada de mi brazo. Hemos tenido poco contacto, en verdad. Sólo la he visto en reuniones, y hemos salido un par de veces. Es una chica menor y obviamente nuestras esferas se tocan muy poco. Tal vez la gaga dejar ese círculo de amigas que acostumbra, para que se consiga un grupo más sofisticado.

Es claro que su nivel intelectual y cultura debe ser corregido, claro está. Parece lo bastante sumisa para cumplir mis exigencias. Lo que no sabe aún es que tan sólo será un bonito adorno en mi vida. Tengo mis gustos y no voy a cambiarlos por nada del mundo. Si es inteligente, se acostumbrará y nos apegaremos al plan. Se olvidará de todas esas tonterías de amor romántico que les llenan la cabeza de pajaritos a las muchachas de su edad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Novia:

Esta noche será muy especial. Mi guapo prometido me lleva a un bonito y elegante club nocturno. Hay música en vivo, luces de colores. Mesas elegantes…

No soy muy buena para beber la verdad. El champán se me sube a la cabeza con tanta facilidad…

Me puse mi mejor ropa. Un vestido vaporoso de color uva profundo, con tacones dorados estilo gladiador. Mis aretes favoritos y un pendiente a juego con lluvia de lunas y estrellitas colgando de cadenas. Mi prometido lo vale, dije sonrojándome frente al espejo, cuando terminaba de arreglarme.

Conversamos, él muy serio y estructurado aún, apenas me responde con una sonrisa. Parece preocupado por algo, nervioso… ¿Estará, como yo, pensando que hoy será nuestra primera vez?

A las doce todos se ponen antifaces dorados y plateados… Por los altavoces anuncian que es la "Hora feliz".

Bajan la iluminación a casi penumbras, Globos, serpentinas y challa metalizada comienza a caer del techo, mientras las parejas bailan y se besuquean con desparpajo, mientras los camareros comienzan a servir unos tragos largos de color azul…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El otro:

Estoy nerviosísimo. No sé cómo dejé que Yaten me dejara meterme en este aprieto.

Ya casi pasan de las doce. Me revuelvo nervioso. Estoy encerrado en un cuarto con un traje de pingüino negro, y empiezo a sudar bajo el smóquin. ¿Y si es una señora gorda y algo anciana, y no consigo cumplir con mi parte?

Esto es un infierno. La espera se me hace eterna. Malditos ricos y sus perversiones sexuales.

El tipo debe ser horrible, insensible o impotente para no querer complacer a su mujer.

Pero yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Sólo será esta vez y creo que buscaré otro trabajo nocturno, aunque sea limpiando vómitos en un bar. Si tan sólo me hubieran pedido un baile…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Novio:

Ya la he obligado a beber el "trago embrujado". Las parejas, excitadas y drogadas se alejan camino de los privados. El que inventó esta mezcla de drogas y yumbina debe haberse forrado de dinero.

Serena se ve mareada y algo mal del estómago, pero la llevo del codo hasta mi cuarto de siempre.

Es uno de los pocos que posee dos habitaciones y cámaras de lata fidelidad para los "voyeours" me sale un dineral al mes, pero lo vale. Siempre hay bonitas parejas que no les importe que las miren mientras hacen sus menesteres.

Mientras ellos se desahogan, yo exploro mi cuerpo con mis manos limpias y bien cuidadas, con la precisión de un cirujano, es más emocionante que ver videos y más real que mirar revistas, que generalmente exageran todo de manera procaz y fingida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Novia:

La cabeza me da vueltas…

Siento algo raro, mi entrepierna se siente casi tan húmeda como si me hubiera orinado. Estoy avergonzada y mareada. Siento que me lleva a través de un pasillo largo… escucho risas, gritos, y todo en medio de confusión música y oscuridad…

Estoy un poco arrepentida de haber aceptado que esta noche fuera "nuestra noche".

Tal vez debería decirle que lo dejemos para mañana.

De pronto este lugar se me antoja sórdido. Apuesto que mis amigas no vendrían acá con sus novios, aunque estoy casi segura que escuché a Darien, murmurarle a un amigo, que hasta el alcalde hacía acto de presencia una vez por semana.

En un recodo vemos a una chica preciosa de pelo violeta azulado, que juraría que vi llegar con un apuesto joven, meterse de cabeza en un cuarto con un ejecutivo medio calvo.

Algo raro está pasando aquí. Mis sentidos debieran estar alerta, pero me siento aletargada y eufórica. No debí beber esa cosa azul…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El Otro:

Al fin los veo entrar. Me sobresalto. Me pongo de pie y estiro mis anquilosados músculos. Tal como prometió, viene vestido exactamente igual a mí, aunque sólo el pantalón de su traje es más caro que el alquiler de mi atuendo completo.

Entra y me susurra que es hora.

Se sienta en el cómodo berguere con vibromasaje y termocalefacción. Con un gesto, me invita a entrar en el cuarto donde su prometida. Como una flor tronchada, se ha dejado caer sobre la cama. No se ve tan de ánimos para una sesión de sexo, de hecho, parece un poco enferma.

Me vuelvo a mirar al tipo. No me dijo su nombre.

Molesto, me conmina de nuevo a hacer mi parte, mientras él, con febril presteza, coge el control remoto de la gigantesca pantalla plana, que cubre casi la mitad de la pared. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La novia:

Siento sus pasos acercarse. Suenan más suaves, como si se hubiera vuelto tímido como un gamo joven.

Su mano se apoya en mi frente. ¡Es tan suave y refrescante!

Luego siento que resbala con ternura por mis mejillas ardientes.

Acaricia mis cabellos como si fuera una niña.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El novio:

Está acariciándola tan delicadamente como si fuera de porcelana. Esto va a durar bastante. Valdrá cada peso que voy a pagar. Incluso el recuerdo de esta noche, va a servirme para alimentar mis fantasías nocturnas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::El El otro:

¡Es más hermosa de lo que podría siquiera haber imaginado! No han pasado ni dos minutos y me siento embrujado de su piel pálida, sus cabellos de oro y el fulgor de sus ojos, aún cuando parecen algo velados.

Se deja acariciar como una conejita, mientras sus brazos, su rostro, su cabello, son tan suaves y tibios que me dan escalofríos.

Casi me siento arrepentido…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La novia:

¡Nunca me imaginé que sus caricias fueran tan tiernas!  
>Mi cuerpo comienza a entibiarse lentamente, como cuando bebo un tazón de chocolate.<p>

Por sus años creí que tenía más experiencia y que sería más rudo y exigente.

¡Creo que seremos muy felices juntos!

Le ayudo a quitarse la chaqueta y casi puedo ver que se sonroja, a pesar de lo oscura que está la habitación.

Lo veo arrodillarse a mi lado en la cama.

Siento sus dedos leves pasearse por mis piernas, me saca las sandalias y luego con una boca tan suave como la seda, comienza a besar mis piernas, subiendo y subiendo, acariciándolas con los dedos y dándoles pequeñas mordidas, besos, las lame con la punta de la lengua, a lo largo de toda su extensión…

Cuando llega a mis muslos, estoy tan acalorada y húmeda como si estuviera en un sauna.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El novio:

Fue una buena idea contratar a este muchacho.

Si todo sale bien va a hacer un buen trabajo. A mí también me está comenzando a subir la temperatura lo que veo…

Le está quitando las pantimedias con tanta suavidad…

Acerca su boca a la suya y la besa casi con ternura.

Como si jugara.

Su lengua acaricia los labios color de rosa de Serena y los humedece con toquecitos recursivos.

La boca de ella reacciona, acercándose y hundiéndose por voluntad propia en esos besos, perdiéndose en ellos, mientras la mano de él le masaje la espalda.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El otro:

Me comienza a quitar la camisa y el corbatín.

¿Qué alivio!

Me siento más sofocado que cuando bailaba para varias docenas de chicas.

Siento su mejilla enfebrecida recorrer mi torso… Ella está jugando también, siento sus besos juguetones y su lengua cariñosa pasearse por todos lados, mientras sus uñas circulan por mi espalda desnuda.

Yo le desabrocho el vestido… El susurro de la seda al caer sobre el piso me da escalofríos.

Mis manos se hacen pocas para acariciar su columna, mientras mis besos y mi lengua recorren su estómago y se detienen apenas al borde de su bonita lencería trasparente de color de rosa.

Ahora sus manos la emprenden con el botón y el cierre de mi pantalón.

Las sujeto, jugando, pero en realidad las estoy guiando, la verdad me siento mucho más excitado de lo que debiera, parece que estoy a punto de perder el control de mis propias sensaciones.

Desliza sus manos ingrávidas como mariposas por mis piernas y mis caderas, mientras las mías se dejan caer desde la espalda hasta su derrière, suave, redondo y firme como una fruta en sazón.

Siento escalofríos cuando mis dedos se hunden en la rotunda perfección de su cabuz…

Me termino de quitar los pantalones de un puntapié.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La novia:

Mi cabeza ya está más estable y ha dejado de dar vueltas. Ahora me envuelve la vorágine de sensaciones deliciosas de nuestro mutuo descubrimiento.

¡En verdad iremos por todo esta vez! ¡Qué distinto siento a Darien!

Nada parecido a sus besos fruncidos y gélidos de otras veces.

En la intimidad parece un sol quemándose a fuego lento en su propio fuego, mitad consideración, tocándome como una obra de arte, mitad fiera salvaje desatada…

Sé que es sólo sexo, pero pronto estaremos casados y espero nunca me prive de esta poesía en movimiento. Lo único que lamento es que no diga nada. Supongo que al terminar habrá tiempo para las palabras tiernas.

Sus manos han subido sigilosamente a desabrochar mi brassière. Le doy una mano puesto que sus dedos tiemblan, y yo tan sólo deseo que me haga pronto suya.

Un gemido de gozo se le escapa cuando acuna mis pechos desnudos en sus palmas. Las contempla devotamente, para luego masajearlas y amasarlas con movimientos circulares y cadenciosos.

Se agacha un poco para besarlos con reverencia primero, dejando la huella de su boca húmeda por todos sus contornos. Luego… los comienza a succionar con delirio, se me viene una fiebre y un temblor incontrolable, mientras sus manos se aferran con fuerza a mi cadera y disminuyen al grado máximo la distancia que separaba su pelvis de la mía.

Siento el contorno sugerente de su bóxer elasticado. Una fuerza poderosa y llena de misterio espera ser descubierta, sólo por mí… Me siento dichosa de producirle una erección tan rotunda con sólo mi contacto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El Novio:

Ya está totalmente preparada, supongo.

Al final es una zorra como cualquier otra, y el tipo está haciendo un buen trabajo.

De mirarlos siento que yo también estoy al borde del éxtasis. Mi cuerpo ya está dispuesto a la manipulación gozosa de mis experimentadas manos. Las miro con cariño. No podría soportar que nadie me tocara salvo estas manos limpias e higiénicas.

Me doy a la labor, igual que ellos, sin premura, degustando cada sensación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El otro:

Su cuerpo es intoxicante…

Su aroma es delicioso, el sudor produce en la superficie de su piel gotitas que brillan en la oscuridad. Sus ojos se ven menos velados, más profundos, su color azul celeste es tan puro que me deslumbra, cada vez que apenas entreabre los párpados.

Mis manos cobran vida propia, acariciando su monte de Venus, pero la tela se interpone entre la gloria y yo. Vacilo. ¿Daré este último paso?

El movimiento involuntario de mi cadera me dice que no hay vuelta atrás.

Mis dedos exploran por debajo de su tanga rosa, bajan por la colina de suave felpa y penetran el terreno desconocido y jugoso de su entrepierna.

La siento jadear, y sus gimoteos excitados son música para mis oídos.

Sus manos se aferran al elástico de mis bóxers con desesperación.

Al mismo tiempo, de rodilla sobre la cama, nos bajamos la ropa interior mutuamente, como viejos amantes, de común acuerdo.

Mi mano juega de nuevo a resbalarse entre sus piernas. Está tan húmeda y sedosa que ya sería imposible no entrar en su templo subterráneo… Deliro por hacerlo…

Ella ha encontrado en qué entretenerse. Ha abierto con asombro los ojos un instante, para contemplar la potente y palpable dureza que se escurre entre sus dedos. Lo frota, lo sacude, lo acaricia… gemidos incontrolables se me escapan entre los dientes.

Quisiera poder decirle que no juegue con eso, que ya estoy casi al borde, pero el Contrato me prohíbe decir nada… maldito Contrato.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La novia:

¡Su miembro es tan fuerte, pero sedoso al mismo tiempo!

¡Los hombres van todo el día ocultando esta maravilla de la naturaleza, aferrándose a cosas fútiles, mientras el verdadero poder se oculta bajo su pantalón!

¿Qué esto desvariando? Es por lo mucho que sus caricias me hacen anhelarlo…

Ya deseo tenerlo dentro. Es hermoso que sea tan vulnerable a mi tacto. Sus gemidos son un regalo para mi oído, no creí que los hombres fueran tan sensibles.

La verdad me obligué a ver un par de videos pornográficos antes de estar con él para no decepcionarlo. Fue algo asqueroso, pero bastante informativo, lo suficiente como para no quedar como ignorante.

Siento como su cadera en mi costado se mueve y se roza contra mí. Se obliga a aguantarse, para estar seguro que ya estoy preparada.

Me tumbo sobre la cama despacio, para demostrarle que ya puede venir…

Se sube sobre mi cuerpo con ternura y pasión. Su antifaz no me permite ver sus ojos, pero cuando trato de sacárselo, mueve la cabeza.

Sus besos recorren de nuevo por completo mi anatomía, repasándome con su lengua como si fuera un gato… ¡Dios mío!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El novio:

¡Que divertida jugada sería detener toda esta charada ahora mismo!

Me imagino la cara que pondrían esos dos animales, si yo entrara, gritando y prendiera las luces, ¡ya mismo!

El chico, prendido y furioso por no poder terminar de poseerla, ella… bueno, creo que me dejaría y no habría matrimonio, entonces los rumores correrían y bajarían las acciones, ¡ni hablar!

Pero estoy tan ocupado manejando mi propio orgasmo, que mi cuerpo está imposibilitado de actuar. Algo parecido a los celos me remueve la conciencia.

Pero intercambiar todo ese sudor y microbios, (ni hablar de los fluidos) no debe ser tan emocionante como parece…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El otro:

Dejo caer mi cadera sobre ella. Intento no cargar todo mi peso sobre su tórax y su vientre.

Mi cuerpo parece saber cómo se hacen las cosas, por instinto, como hace siglos lo vienen haciendo todos los individuos de mi especie. Deploro la situación del tipo en el otro cuarto. No entiendo como a él y su esposa les puede gustar esto. Mirar cómo se tiran a tu mujer y ella ser poseída por un completo extraño. ¿Cómo es posible que me haya dejar por su fresca belleza virginal? Es una zorra como todas… Por eso no tengo novia.

Mi confiable amigo encuentra el camino apropiado, se introduce poco a poco como un guante ajustado a la perfección.

Muevo la cadera con un ritmo lento, lentísimo…

Ella arquea su espalda como un gato. Su cadera también parece haber despertado a la vida y nos mecemos como un barco en medio de las olas.

De pronto, al ir penetrando más profundo me topo con un escollo. ¿Qué será? No tengo tanta experiencia en la cama como podrían creer. ¿Alguno de esos dispositivos intrauterinos?

Intento retroceder un poco, pero nuestros movimientos, más acelerados ahora, me impiden hacerlo con mucha presteza.

La cadera de ella se eleva en un espasmo, tomándome de sorpresa…

Y entonces siento que entro hasta el fondo, superando la barrera húmeda y resbalosa que se interponía entre nuestros cuerpos.

Un gemido ronco, mezcla de dolor y sorpresa, se escabulle entre sus labios palpitantes.

Recupero el ritmo lento, y suave de al principio, tratando de acariciarla con una mano, ambos estamos tan pegajosos y calientes…

Ahora sus gemidos aumentan de ritmo e intensidad, mi vientre le corresponde, aumentando las embestidas con delirio… La sedosa humedad envuelve mi miembro y lo acaricia en cada nuevo envión que penetra su vagina hasta el fondo. No creo que pueda sostenerlo más…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La novia:

Su movimiento frenético me está enloqueciendo, siento que pierdo los sentidos en cada empujón que me profana hasta los pensamientos… Nunca creí que amar con el cuerpo fuera algo tan delicioso… Su aliento, su calor, las gotitas que escapan de su piel y resbalan sobre mi vientre.

¡Ya no quiero parar!

Aunque deba suplicar, ¡quiero hacerlo todas la noches contigo mi amor!

Sentí un dolor durante un momento hace un rato… El frenó con preocupación, queriendo separarse de mí, pero luego el deseo de sus movimientos en mi interior fue más fuerte que la ligera laceración…

¡Ya no soy virgen!

Y lo disfruto… ¡lo estoy disfrutando más con cada segundo y con cada embestida de su cuerpo bendito!

La locura se apodera de mí… pierdo el control por uno minuto o dos…

Una serie de grititos agudos se escapan de mis labios y él los acalla con sus labios, besándome como un poseso.

La sensación en mi interior es tan fuerte que parece rebotar en todas las paredes de mi vientre… sube y baja como la marea…

Él se tensa y se detiene, conmocionado… luego, estalla el mundo al sentir el torrente de líquido candente y poderoso que se vacía en mi interior.

Jadea él… dejándose caer sobre mi pecho… oyendo como mi corazón aún desbocado, lo ama en cada segundo, en cada instante de perfecta comunión…

Me cubre de besos, la cara y el pecho, conmocionado aún.

-Darien… ¡Te amo tanto! le digo con ternura con mis dedos acariciantes sobre su rostro terso, mientras en su descuido le arrebato el antifaz…

Y me quedo helada.

A pesar de la penumbra, hay suficiente claridad para saber…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El novio:

… que no soy yo.

El muy idiota se ha dejado tomar desprevenido.

Ya veo que a pesar de las drogas ella se ha dado cuenta.

Se queda como mustia y luego grita, grita descontrolada…

El muchacho está como petrificado, asustado, conpungido.

Se pone la ropa interior a trompicones. Escapa al pasillo llevándose la ropa alquilada y los zapatos.

El muy imbécil ha echado todo a perder. Es tiempo que haga acto de presencia y tranquilice a mi prometida antes que alguien llame a los carabineros.

De todas formas, yo ya he terminado también. Me he ido junto con ellos.

Dejo el reconfortante sillón, apago la sedosa música de Kenny G y la botella de Bourbón casi vacía para que los camareros se encarguen de asear el desastre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El otro:

Supongo que creía firmemente que nunca iba a saber el desenlace de la historia.

Lo prefería así, intentando en las noches de insomnio y estudio, consolarme de que al menos la mujer no lo había pasado mal.

¿Cómo iba a saber yo que ella era virgen?

Cuando su esposo me contrató, me dejó bien claro que era la forma habitual de tener sexo para ellos, que era lo más excitante contratar un desconocido para que el fingiera no saber nada y se excitara pensando que su esposa lo engañaba con otro.

Me sentí tan culpable que tuve que ir a terapia.

La psicóloga a todas las luces no me creyó ni la mitad.

Dormido y despierto puedo ver sus ojos… asustados, sorprendidos, dolidos…

Ella estaba convencida que le entregaba su virginidad a su esposo.

Yo estaba convencido que hacía feliz a una pareja y ganaba unos pesos en el intercambio.

Su novio… ya no sé qué pensaba su novio… No se qué podía rodar por su cabeza para no adorar el suelo que pisa su hermosa, dulce y sensible mujercita. ¡Idiota!

Lo vi por última vez cuando fui a devolverle el cheque roto en pedacitos.

Lo increpé respecto de engañarnos y sólo respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

Acto seguido llamó a los guardias para que me sacaran a patadas.

Pero a ella si la he visto.

Ya no viste de fiesta ni con ropa cara.

Sólo de jeans, polera rosa, zapatillas.

Su adorable cabello rubio peinado en dos odangos con coletas. Casi parece una niña, si no fuera por sus dedos ásperos y arrugados de lavar platos, las ojeras profundas que se marcan bajo sus ojos y la expresión cansina y vacía en su mirada, que parece añorar la inocencia perdida a golpes.

Viene a este Parque todos los días a comer un emparedado escuálido a la hora del almuerzo.

Sólo sonríe cuando mira al bebé en la carriola. Una hermosa criatura que ríe y gorjea.

Un bebé que tiene mis ojos y el cabello negro azulado que heredé de mi madre.

Lo besa, lo abraza con ternura, y le habla mientras lo sienta en su regazo.

Me he sentado en otra banca, cada día, cada vez más cerca para mirarlos desde lejos.

Creo que mañana voy a hablarle. Tal vez algún día me perdone, por ser un idiota.

Tal vez, algún día los dos podamos ser una linda familia, de esas de cuento.

Tal vez… algún día pueda a volver a acunarla entre mis brazos, ya cansado del trabajo, y le haga el amor de verdad, como yo mismo, como esa primera vez, pero aún mejor, sin antifaces ni caretas…

O tal vez… tan sólo sea un tonto sueño.


End file.
